


Sharing is Caring

by mickeylovesian



Series: Gallavich One Shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeylovesian/pseuds/mickeylovesian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: Ian and Mickey sharing something other than a cigarette or a beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Mickey was sitting on his couch drinking his fifth beer and eating his third slice of pizza when Mandy and Ian walked in. “What’s up bitches?” he asked with his mouth full.

“Hey assface,” Mandy replied. “Any more pizza?”

“Not for you.”

“Fatass.”

“Fuck off, I ordered it for myself and Iggy and Joey already ate half of it,” Mickey said.

“Whatever,” Mandy said heading to the bathroom. Ian sat down on the couch next to Mickey.

“Can I have the last slice?”

“Fuck no. What makes you think your special?” Mickey said shoving the last of his slice in his mouth and reaching for the other.

“Come on, I’m starving.”

“How is that my problem?” Ian pouted his lip and looked at Mickey. “That shit don’t work on me.”

“Let me just get a bite then.” Mickey looked at Ian and then down at the slice in his hand. 

“One bite,” he said sighing. He handed the slice to Ian and as he was about to take a bite, added “A small one.”

“Thanks Mick,” Ian said, his mouth full. 

“Whatever.” Mickey took a few more bites before realizing Ian was still staring at him. “What?”

“Can I just have one more tiny bite?”

Mickey huffed and looked at the redhead. “Fuck Gallagher, just take it. I’m full anyway.”

Ian’s eyes lit up and Mickey couldn’t help but smile, although he did quickly try to hide it.


End file.
